


A Nightmare To Remember

by Xx_Cia_xX



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Cute Eri (My Hero Academia), F/F, F/M, Fun, Halloween, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, My First AO3 Post, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Teenagers, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Cia_xX/pseuds/Xx_Cia_xX
Summary: On the day before Halloween, Class 1-A have been decorating their dorm room non stop. They all go out to agree on which houses they should go to first for the big day tomorrow. Izuku finds himself lost around an alleyway where he finds himself following an unnerving thin figure to a cemetery.The next thing he knows, he is walking through a Jack O Lantern door with Katsuki being thrown in after them by the witch.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Sally/Jack Skellington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. What a Shock!

**Author's Note:**

> (This will be based around season 4 after the festival as Bakugou and Izuku are on better terms then) 
> 
> This is my very first fic so I'm not sure whether I want to continue it or just have it as a tiny story.
> 
> However I will make up my mind as this fic goes on, so during the 4th or 5th Chapter I'd say is when you would want to look at the notes to see if I will be continuing this into a proper story or just something you could read for when Halloween pops up.

"Hey Kirishima, can you help me put up this giant spider please?" Izuku calls over from the other side of the living room. Kirishima runs over with a big grin on his face and then Izuku whispers something into Kirishima's ear which gets him to go red instantly. 

_The hell did that nerd tell him?_ Bakugou wonders as Kirishima regains his composure only to grin and whisper something back, except it was Izuku who flushed red and turned to work on keeping the sliders legs equally distanced on the wall. It was obvious they were talking about either a crush or something embarrassing. Probably the former.

"Ay Bakubro can you help Midoriya whilst I go help Denki?" Kirishima asks, red as a tomato and Izuku glares at the back of his head so hard he could've drilled holes through it. _Were they fucking talking about me or something?!_

"Fuck you" he snarls at Kirishima but nonetheless gets up and walks over, curious at their previous discussion. When he reaches the two Izuku meets Kirishimas eyes and moves his eyebrows in an up and down motion when he began walking to Denki. _Ok yeah definitely talking about some lovely dovey shit._

"Alright what the fuck do I need to do to get Shitty Hair off my ass stupid Deku" he dead panned, he was so thankful about how blunt he was always getting straight to the point unlike the green haired idiot in front of him. 

"One of us holds up the legs of the spider whilst the other drills some holes into the wall and screws the legs securely. Yaoyorozu has already agreed to help with fixing the walls back to a normal state" he states matter-of-factly and it pisses Bakugou off.

"I'll do the drilling then" Bakugou mumbles, already grabbing the hand drill as he speaks, Izuku nods at this and begins holding up the spiders legs.

* * *

About 2 hours have past on the Saturday and the dorm was completely decorated. Izuku is sitting on the couch next to Bakugou and they begin talking about the next weeks English assessment. Izuku pauses when he spots Kirishima and Denki walking out of a hallway holding hands and his eyes light up. 

Bakugou, clearly confused why Izuku isn't paying attention to him anymore turns around and spots the two boys, he gives Deku a raised eyebrow. "What the fuck are you grinning at it's just Dumb fuck and Shitty Hair?" Deku rolls his eyes and gestures at his hands, this time when Bakugou turns around he notices they are holding hands.

"Holy fuck, I didnt know idiots attract..." he mumbles which gets Izuku to chuckle. "Kacchan I think it's sweet, Kirishima has liked him for awhile now and he has finally been able to gather enough courage to-"

"Yeah yeah I don't give a rats ass about it unless it means I have to get involved" Bakugou interrupted, ge was being too nice by even sitting _next to the nerd_ so he had to remind him of who was superior if it meant doing something as simple as interrupting him, Izuku huffs.

"Hey Kirishima! Didn't you and me plan to go out scoping the houses?" Izuku calls out to the redhead, his face pales as he rushes over whilst dragging Kaminari along. 

"Oh my god I completely forgot Izuku, I am SO SORRY!" Izuku begs Kirishima to stop apologising, saying that he should've thought better during that moment before Kirishima spots Bakugou. 

"Bakubro? Yo I thought we can't leave you two for 5 minutes without returning to a fight of some sort-"

"Yeah well you thought wrong Shitty Hair, were you two idiots actually planning on going trick or treating though?" He snickers with a mocking grin. To his surprise Deku grabs Kirishima and Kaminari and heads outside. Little _Prick! Thinking he can Ignore Katsuki like that!_

When he reaches the front door he can spot the trio already head outside, Kirishima is still holding Kaminari's hand but making sure to include Izuku into their conversations, kaminari looks behind them and makes eye contact with Bakugou. He then pales at the fire in Katsukis eyes and suddenly the three biys are running out of the _safety_ of the UA campus.

Bakugou ran after them screaming, nit giving a subtle shit about all the people he probably woke up.

* * *

It was a good 10 minutes before Bakugou caught up to them, grabbing Izuku by the back of his shirt and lifting him up so his feet couldn't touch the floor. "Never thought I could use you height as an advantage stupid Deku" he grins amused by the annoyed look Midoriya is giving him.

"We've already made up which routes we are taking anyways Kacchan do please put me down now" he pleads, clearly annoyed with nit having his feet firm on the ground. "Yeah... nah. I like seeing you this helpless nerd. If we weren't in public I would so kick your ass right now" 

Kirishima whistled but him and Kaminari were put in a defensive pose when Bakugou glared at them. Whilst yelling at the two boys for going aswell he didn't seem to notice he had dropped Izuku, who was nie staring at an alleyway. He saw a tall and extremely skinny figure out of the corner of his eye, the figure gestured for him to follow and Ozuku decided it would be best to make a move now that the other boys were distracted.

He barely made it to the corner in the other side of the road before hearing explosions and a _very_ loud "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING DIPSHIT?!" Izuku doesnt even flinch to the words as his gaze is fully focused on the figure who is twice Izuku's height and in fact so skinny Izuku thought he was nothing but bones. _That impossible Izuku, I'm sure this is just a quirk acting up_. 

The figure moves quickly and swiftly into more alleyways with a curious Izuku following close behind. He then spots out of the corner of his eye and very skinny black cat is row running alongside this man. They reached a cemetery and the man could be seen properly in the moonlight. Izuku paled as this figure was a Skeleton! No flesh, no organs, just bones. He bends down to Izukus height and speaks with a smile on his face, "Trust me, I may seem scary but Sally and I are just interested in your world and you caught her eye. She has a gift for noticing special people" 

He lends out his hand to Izuku. "I'm Jack, Jack Skellington. And you are young lad?" Izuku shakes the boney hand, it feels much weirder than he thought it could. "Izuku, Izuku Midoriya. Where did you come from Sir?" The skeleton chuckles. "Well I am not from this world you could say, but if you want you could come visit my world, all you have to do is return here tomorrow around midnight and I can take you to see my world for as long as you wish my lad." 

He ruffles Izukus hair before leaving behind more alleyways. Izuku paid no attention to the explosions coming up very quickly behind him as he stared at the skinny black cat. "DEKU WHAT THE _FUCK_ WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Izuku doesn't respond and instead reaches out to the cat which without a beat jumps into his arms. 

"Hey aren't those things meant to be bad luck Midoriya, I'd leave him be." Kaminari said and the cat hissed at the electric hero instantly, only to purr when he begins to get Pat's from Izuku. "Holy shit bro you just got yourself a pet!" Kirishima squeals, he warns Izuku not to let any of the girls know however as then he wouldn't be left alone. When walking back Bakugou is behind Midiriya, as if he was going to make another break for it. 

The cat leans up close to Izukus ear and he hears "Don't disappoint Izuku, you have just gotten the offer if a lifetime. Jack is smart enough to know when someone is worthy of seeing our homeland" Izuku tenses up and holds onto the cat just a bit tighter. 

Bakugou raised an eyebrow before he made eye contact with the cat, something on the animals face seems.... smug? _The fuck?_

* * *

It was sunset ready on Halloween before the class knew it. Last minute Izuku bought a very tight costume to almost match that of the very slim figure he met, he got his face painted to match a skeleton and everything which earned an approved nod by the cat in his dorm room. "Jack would be happy to know you pulled this together last minute, it proves to taken his offer to heart" Izuku smiles wobbly before hearing loud knocks on the door.

"OI! DEKU COME ON SHITTY HAIR _INSISTED_ THAT YOU JOIN OUR GROUP FOR TRICK OR TREATING" Izuku slowly opens the door to find that Katsuki is dressed as a werewolf, ears and tail along with some casual clothes. His natural appearance completes the blood thirsty thought if this outfit. Bakugou seems surprised with Izukus choice in outfits. "You trying to suffocate yourself or some shit nerd? Also I thought you were gonna be some lame ass ghost or something. But really? Why a skeleton, their just piles of bon-" before Katsuki got to finish that sentence the cat hisses and barely avoids Bakugous face with its claws, befire caught but Izuku in the air.

Izuku pets the cat and he calms down. He apologises quickly before making his way outside to meet with everyone else. Befire he knew it they were off on the route they promised to go on but halfway through he looked in the sky, a witch? "She's checking to see where you are my boy, Jack is well respected in our world. Similar to a King" Izuku nods at this and slips off as the group heads to another house.

He walks back the way they came with the cat leading him, little did he know he wasn't the only one there. Bakugou was close up behind him and about to yell when he found Izuku in the cemetery again before a figure appears from behind the grave, his looks are dimmed from the lack of moonlight but Bakugou can tell this guy is extremely thin. 

"Ah young boy I'm guessing you might take up my offer then?" Bakugou thinks that he sounds to excited, Deku wouldn't join any sort if villains right?

"I understand your concerns by the possible creatures you have seen watching you, they don't seem to get that I am giving you a choice but in well what can you do?" He moves forward and ruffles Izukus hair. 

_Damn this dickhead is extremely tall_. His thoughts were paused whe the Moonlught reveals his true firm again and his face pales, this dude was an actual skeleton. It has to be an Illusion quirk and Izuku must be seeing All Might! He figures but nit a second later dies he hear something behind him and a cackle "Oh Jacky, we seem to have another bot over here!" She calls out, picking Katsuku up and throwing him in front if the skeleton.

"Ah my boy is this a friend of yours? I'm sorry I thought I said to come alone, if course you would be scared to meet a living skeleton in the dark alone, ah I'm so silly-" 

"No no no Jack it is completely fine! It was something anyone could've looked over and you didnt have much time before Kacchan found me here yesterday anyways" This nerd actually KNEW he wasnt a person and still chose to meet him. Bakugou stood up and said with a growl, "Deku I want you behind me right now. You dont know what these shots could do to you"

"Ahh my boy my Boy! There is no need for such vile language in this cemetery, poor souls are trying to sleep below us and like I said before I am giving this young lad the choice to come or not, it would only be for a month anyways tops but time there passes quicker than it would here so he shouldn't even be gone for longer than a week." Bakugou doesn't lower his stance, snarling "Deku what the fuck did I just say?! Get behind me you stupid idiot!" 

"Young boy I am nit so convinced that he is a friend of yours, he knows you without a doubt but he is throwing nasty insults at you way, would you prefer it if we restrain him a bit so you can think in peace?" Izuku hums at the offer and nods, Bakugou felt betrayed until he realised it, this jackass wasnt alive but he was treating Izuku far more nicer than Bakugou has ever done. Of course Izuku would take up the offer over someone wh he got nothing but screams at for most of his life.

"I wanna go see your world if it is ok Mr. Jack Skellington-" 

"Just Jack my dear Zu, oh it us ok if I call you Zu right? It is just quicker to pronounce" Izuku nods with a genuine smile on his face and Bakugou felt his brain stop for a second. _Why are you going with them? Is this place not ENOUGH for him?!_

"I'm coming with you Deku" before he can process what he just said Izuku is staring at him with wide eyes. He starts up again, "If I can't stop you from going the least I can do is make sure to keep your sorry ass out of trouble" Izuku glances up at the skeleton who gives a thumbs up and goes to Katsuki. 

He thought he'd convinced the nerd to stay until Izuku speaks up, "Are you sure Kacchan? Jack doesn't seem too worried about me going to his world and he seems like a nice guy, I dont think his world can be all that bad" 

Jack gasps at the thought of something and then says, "Actually Zu, it might be better to bring that boy along with you, heh heh. You see there is someone in my land who isn't the best with... anything living he finds." The witch who had a big grin on her face froze. "Jack I thought you said he wasn't there anymore! My sisters have been moving stuff from that casino of his!" 

"Who are you talking about Jack?" Izuku calls but Bakugou shifts himself so he is between them slightly. 

Jack sighs. "I will tell you boys about it as soon as we get to my tower where Sally should be practicing some potions for Christmas Town. His long arms grab Izuku before Katsuki can blow them away and it happily leading him towards the oak tree with Bakugou close behind. If he let the nerd die then All Might would no doubt Kill him along with Aizawa. They are so lucky that they are on their 2 week holiday right now.

A door creaks open from the oak tree in the centre of the cemetery and he Jumps in with Izuku hesitany cannonballing in after him, before he could jump in he felt a boot against his back and a cackle " Dint waste our time sweet, we got work to do" 

When Bakugou wakes up the first thing he sees is Izuku staring at him with those big concerned eyes if his. "I'm fine, where is that bag of bones?" 

"He has a name Kacchan, also dont offend him, the people here really look up to him, oh you should've seen them, they all looked kinda creepy at first but they all were so interesting and cautious around me I must admit I love the monster under the bed the most" before Katsuki can reply he jumps when he hears a

"Thank you I thought I would never get a fan, and yes even us shadows appreciate the King of the pumpkin patch" 

Bakugou was off his bed and in the other corner before feeling that he wasn't up against a wall, he turns around to find a clown on a red uni cycle but his face pops off like a mask. "HOLY SHIT! DEKU GET BEHIND ME RIGHT THE _FUCK_ NOW!" 

He looks at Deku picking up the face and giving it back to the clown. "I think this belongs to you sir?" The clown laughs at this. "Yes I am the clown the the _Tear Away Face!, here in a flash and GONE WITHOUT A TRACE!"_ He puffs into smoke leaving the two boys as the shadow tells them that Jack has called a meeting that everyone in the town has to attend.

Katsuki couldn't believe it, for the first time _he_ was the one shitting his pants whilst Deku wasn't even flinching at the sight of these things. And another thought caught up to him, damn this is awkward, we're completely alone and I look like I have seen something extremely fucked up.

"Kacchan, want me to explain...?" Bakugou nods and is being led to the bed he was resting on earlier by Izuku.


	2. Back and Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally thinks these boys are more tha rivals only to find a surprising scene in the morning of the next day, was she right or was the just a 'coincidence'they found themselves in?

Katsuki was laying on this rickety bed, next to the last person he thought he would be trapped with, fucking _Deku_. He calmed himself slightly as he listened to Deku's story, expecting to hear about them being attacked or something but it was very much the opposite.

* * *

"Jack, where are we- OH MY GOD KACCHAN!" The young boy ran over to Bakugou's unconscious body amongst the contrast of yellow and red leaves. The skeleton joined him shortly, kneeling down opposite Izuku. The witch crackled at the sight and then gulped with the menacing glare she recieved from Jack, after all he had plans he hoped Izuku would accept so he didn't want anything to go wrong. 

"I-I think I might know why the young lad is passed out... you see I was zooming past everyone and my broom might've hit his head hard." She turned to face Izuku with guilt and sorrow in her eyes. "I'm so sorry young lad please forgive me and my reckless actions!" She cried, not expecting his reaction in the least. Izuku grabbed her shoulder gently and smiled at her and her shoulders relaxed at the sight. 

"Kacchan is tough, I just tend to overreact but I thank you very much for apologising to me however I think he should here it when he wakes up" the witch stiffened, knowing she couldn't hurt that unconscious boy who did nothing but yell. Izuku must have noticed this and clasped his hand in her own boney ones, "Hey just give me a glance and I'll calm him down if it gets too much for you." 

Jack was surprised by these words, _was Zu this calm all the time... or was he fighting to slap the woman's face?_ He really couldn't tell until he remember his conversation with Sally.

_"Jack I think this boy is perfect, he also seems compassionate towards other beings he has never met before, if he is startled though don't confuse it for fear as he is probably confused. This one doesn't have much fear it seems since he saved that young girl from that monster."_

The paragraph was in his mind repeating again and again. This boy is full on pure so how the hell had he stumbled across such an opposite personality. Jack would've been fed up with his shit and killed him probably if it weren't for Izuku seeming to care about him.

Izuku picked up the boys body with ease and turned to Jack, taking the hint he began walking down a mud path with Izuku closely behind, the witch had flied above them and ahead. Jack took it upon himself to tell Izuku the basics of his town.

"So... Zu it is still ok if I call you that right?" Izuku nodded "Anyways the people of my town aren't in anyways similar to the ones of your town. You see our town is... well _based_ around the idea of Halloween and scaring people entirely so these guys you are about to meet might nit be pleasant at first glance but they are nicer in out town of Halloween"

Izuku seemed to think about this before giving a smile "Don't worry about it, I've probably seen worse in my own world so no need to fret about how I am gonna react here, it would be extremely rude of me aswell to walk into a town and be disgusted by everyone in it."

They reached the gates and a man with an extremely tall hat ran up to Jack with a humongous frown on his face. "Jack where have you been fir the past few days! Sally refused to tell me anythi-" He stared at Izuku and his face literally _flipped_ and he was now wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Oh is this the young lad you were telling us about Jack?! I can't wait for him to-" he was interrupted at Jack spouted "He is probably tired right now dear friend and I think it would be best if we took him to the tower to rest!" 

Izuku walked in after Jack and thanked him, telling him how cool he thought his people were and how nice they were to him. Jack smiled and told him the directions to where he and Bakugou would be staying it wasn't until he reached the room that he was heading exhausted. All those questions and that attention tired Izuku to his core as he put Katsuki kn the only bed in the room and sat down on the nearest sofa, almost passing out until he heard Kacchan wake up.

* * *

"And here we are Kacch- ahhh!" Izuku was tackled onto the ground by Bakugou as he struggled to get him off without using his quirk. Bakugou still was more trained than Izuku though so it wasnt much if a successful attempt. "Deku what if they fucking _hurt you?!"_ Bakugou was practically yelling at him. 

"But Kacchan they _didn't_! You may think these guys are horrible but that is just because of their looks!" Izuku didn't even realise he was yelling and he pushed Bakugou off of him with One For All. "You always judge people because they _Look_ different but this is going **over the line! DO I LOOK HURT?! NO. DO I LOOK SAD?! NO!** I don't want to hear your picky _ass_ judging these people just because you haven't met them yet! They treat me better than _you_ ever have so of course I'm going to defend them!"

Bakugou stared at Izuku with regret, _Shit I never knew the nerd got so worked up over some shitty extras._ He was going to interrupt Izuku until he said the final bit, and Bakugou felt a shiver crawl down his spine. Yes he never treated Izuku right but the nerd actually said it to his fucking _face_ without so much as a flinch. That was the card Izuku always had over Bakugou and he finally decided to play it.

"Zu is this a bad time...?" A woman with stitches all over her body comes through the door. "I'm sorry but my husband Jack told me to come get you, I'm Sally" Izuku calmed down at her words and walked towards her smiling as if he never yelled at Bakugou. "No no I'm sorry you had to hear all that Sally, nice to meet you" the woman smiled at him and then glanced at Bakugou curiously. "Don't mind him he needs a minute-"

"Were you two boys having a lover's quarrel?" Izuku fell backwards and onto the ground whilst Bakugou froze with a hint of rosy pink creeping up on his cheeks. "I'm sorry it is just that boy Zu seemed extremely worried about us hurting you so I assumed, my apologies" 

"Sally sweet there is no need for you to apologise to the boys, Zu said it was fine and he was sorry you had to hear their conversation, probably wanting to imply he didn't want us feeling hurt by this..." Jack appears from behind Sally and stares at Bakugou menacingly "Boys words" he forced out. Jack's smile was more genuine when he turned to Izuku "Zu you have no idea how happy it makes me that you would defend us without hesitation after knowing us for such a little time." _Keep this up and he might actually agree Jack, just don't let Sally find out about what you have in store._

An awkward silence dropped upon them, only to be interrupted. "Uh Sir Mayor has prepared the food and is waiting for you to join him at the table with the guests" They turned around to find the exact same witch which had knocked Katsuki unconscious. Bakugou glared daggers at her as she tensed up. _Damn fucking right you should be scared of me-_

Izuku was holding his hand towards Bakugou, obviously to help him up and Bakugou took it after some hesitation. Once lifted Izuku brought Bakugous head close and whispered "You _will_ listen to what she has to say Kacchan or so help me I will force those words into that thick skull of yours" Bakugou froze at the words, _since when could Deku be that fucking THREATENING?!_ He nodded slightly as Izuku let go of his shirt, smiling as if nothing just happened.

* * *

They ate dinner and it wasn't too bad compared to the food they ate at UA, Izuku was chatting with Jack and the Mayor whilst Bakugou ate his food in silence after Izuku threw a look his way which told him to eat it. Once everyone was finished with their food, Izuku helped the Mayor gather up the plates to take to the kitchen and wash them. This left Bakugou alone with Sally and Jack which he was _not_ comfortable with after all the looks he gets from the Skeleton.

"What's your name?" Sally asked as she tilted her head. "Why you wanna know my name stitches? Ain't ya focus on the angel known as Deku?" She sighed, clearly wanting to end that path of conversation and started up again. "Well then what is your relationship with the boy? You act very much like a partner but neither of you seem to openly accept those actions reasons." 

" _Haha?!_ What kind of shitty question is that! Me and Deku are just rivals with a complex past, nothing more to it!" He felt that rosy pink creep up on him again and was disgusted by it. Jack did seem interested but looked at if he was searching Bakugou for answers he didn't want. That is when it hit Bakugou. _Your want Deku for something bitch and your scared I'll stop him doing it._ He glared at Jack whilst the Skeleton glared back, each knowing the other knew.

Izuku came in with a smile on his face, talking to the Mayor about how scary all his Halloween were and the Mayor was telling him all about how they went about it. Bakugou stood up from his chair and grabbed Izuku by the wrist, dragging him to the door. "I'm tired, come on Deku show me where the fuck we are sleeping again." He caught a glimpse of the Skeleton who was so obviously trying to keep it together and he smirked. _Not today motherfucker_.

Once back in their room, Bakugou closed the door and sighed, rubbing his forehead. Damn he really was tired. Izuku sat down on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed and face pouting which almost got Bakugou to laugh. "Is the picky ass child sad they didn't get to interfere with others lives like usual?" Bakugou stood in front of the boy with his hands on his hips whilst grinning.

Izuku lifted his head and sighed before grinning at Bakugou. "I never knew you wanted me all alone _that_ bad Kacchan" Bakugou flushed and stepped backwards falling on his ass. When he lifted his head he saw Izuku laughing his heart out and fell backwards on the bed. "Little shit!" Bakugou yelled as he threw a pillow at Izuku from the nearby sofa which proved useless as the nerd was still laughing.

He calmed down after a few seconds and sat up again. "It isn't nice when you get teased is it _Kacchan_?" Izuku asked mockingly and honestly Bakugou never knew this cocky side to him, it was interesting.

He grinned and sat next to the nerd, facing him and leaning closer, "You catch on quick for a Deku nerd." Izuku fell backwards away from Bakugou flushed, allowing Bakugou to have the final laugh.

 _"It isn't nice when you get teased is it Deku?"_ He mocked Izuku and relaxed as he laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Jesus nerd it was a joke, now come and sit next to me before I think you snuck off to go talk the night away with those extras" Bakugou was relieved when he saw that Izuku complied.

"Damn and I thought Sally was right about you liking me, guess it is true" Izuku huffed as he saw Bakugous expression change to shock. He grabbed Izuku by the collar, " _W-What the fuck Deku! Where the hell did t-that come from?!"_ Izuku couldn't believe his ears, Katsuki Bakugou, the overconfident prick was stuttering infront of him. "Uh Kacchan your s-stuttering, its w-weird" Izuku fumbled over his words but once he got them out Bakugou let go of his collar and moved to the edge of the bed.

Izuku knew better than anyone that it would be ridiculous to share the bed with Kacchan so he got up and began making his way to the sofa. "Nerd where are you going?" He heard the muffled voice behind him. "Uhh I'm going to watch a movie before going to bed?" He answered. Why would Bakugou want to know anything about what he is doing when he clearly wasnt heading towards the door?

Next thing he knew Bakugou was up and sat next to him on the sofa, "Well I ain't passing out before your shitty ass so I'll watch a stupid movie with ya nerd." He said, ruffling Izukus hair. _Nerd needs a fucking haircut..._

And thats how they ended up watching Jurassic World (Jack went around stores before when they were closed, bringing back CD's from curiosity and playing them). Izuku couldn't remember much but when he woke up the next day, he was laying on top of Kacchan on the sofa with Bakugous arm around his back, keeping him in place.

"Zu? Sweet are you here, its morning so I thought I could show you some potion- oh... I guess I will leave you two boys be" Sally said in a calm voice with a smile on her lips. Izuku felt embarrassed by the situation he was caught in and his spine shivered at a thought, K _acchan is gonna kill me when we wake up..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how many times I had to rewrite scenes because I forgot to save my draft, in the end I am pleased with the result though and don't regret having my story shifted into what it has become!


	3. Land of Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou gets a gory nightmare.
> 
> Izuku finds out about why he was actually here which turned out more horrifying than the 'I just want to show you my world' reason.

When Bakugou woke up he couldn't be bothered enough to open his eyes but caught some interesting conversation. He could hear Deku protesting about something majorly whilst he could hear a female voice teasing him.

"Oh come on sweetie, just one picture for Jack? I'm sure he would be very interested..." Jack.... Bakugou thought about that name for a second, _who the fuck is Jack?..._ Then he snapped his eyes wide open and leaned up, only to feel a light weight on his chest. He looked down to find a red Izuku there and his own arm around the nerd. Bakugou let go of Izuku instantly and backed off to the furthest side on the sofa.

"I told you as much..." Izuku mumbled as he got up and walked towards the woman covered in stitches. She was holding what looked like Dekus phone and showed it to Izuku, causing him to pale as he desperately tried to grab it. Sadly though, the nerd was a shortie compared to most of their classmates and definitely compared to this woman. "Don't you think this would improve your boys relationship Zu? He did this unconscious aswell-"

"Nooooo! Kacchan would kill me for letting this happen Sally! Give my phone back, how did you even understand the apps?!" Izuku protested, seeming desperate to get his phone back as he spoke about Bakugou right infront of him. Curiosity overtook Bakugou as he wondered what his body would do when he was unconscious along with the nerd because he obviously had _some_ relation to this.

"Ay hag let me see that phone for a sec!" He yelled at her, however he face grew stern as she never loosened the grip on Izukus phone. "You can view it from a metre away! Don't think I'm that stupid with your obvious short temper. Izuku is scared of your reaction aswell so that makes me think he is scared you'll break this thing." She explains, her frown never faltering and Bakugou rolled his eyes so hard he swear he could see his brain.

"Fine just let me see the fucking picture or whatever the hell it is" he grumbled as he made his way over to Sally who had a wary Izuku behind her figure. When Bakugou caught a glimpse of the photo he could see it was of him hugging Izuku in their sleep, it was probably not too long after they'd gone to bed because the T.V was still on in the background. But he was confused on the most part as he, Bakugou Katsuki was caught fucking _cuddling_ with Deku, the worthless crybaby! He gritted his teeth as a familiar shade of red accompanied his cheeks.

"You fucking allowed this Deku?!" He yelled but Sally moved fully infront of the green hair and glared at Bakugou. "If you'd paid attention _boy_ it was clear Zu here was _ASLEEP_ along with _You!_ So I don't wanna hear any of that accusing attitude towards him in this tower!" Once she was done she gained her composure after a few deep breaths and turned to Izuku. "Jack made us some food however..." she whispered in Izukus ear with an unreadable expression masking her face. Izuku gulped and spared Bakugou glance before walking out of the door with Sally. 

Sally had a key in her hand and was moving it in the direction of the door as it was closing. _What the fuck Deku?!_ He made a run for the door but didn't make it in time as Sally locked it, he turned around to find that the corpse mum was there, just staring at him. He pounded against the door desperately screaming for Izuku to open the door as the corpse body swiftly moved through the furniture towards Bakugou, axe in hand and a wicked smiled on her face. He tried to summon his explosions but failed miserably as he heard laughter above the corpse.

The skeleton bastard was laughing and grinning mischievously at Bakugou as if he could sense the win and soon found Sally accompany him with Izuku who had bruises and chains all over his body. "Corpse mum I have another idea.." the rotten female stopped to look up at Jack only to find the skeleton kicking down Izuku at the other corner, opposite to Bakugou. "Kill this boy first and make sure the brat is watching every second of it." Bakugou was frozen as he stared horrified at Izukus bleeding body.

Izuku cried and screamed in pain, begging for them to stop and apologising to Bakugou for leading him down here with Izuku. That was until the final blow happened and the noises stopped, he watched as the axe lowered on Izukus fragile neck and corpse mum watched carelessly as his head rolled over to Bakugous side.

* * *

Bakugou woke up in a sweat and his eyes wandered all around the room, they stopped on the green haired boy who was sitting on another sofa, watching on the T.V. Bakugou stood up and ran over to Izuku from behind, clinging onto him for dear life. "Kacchan, ow it hurts!" He yelled as Bakugous fingernails dug into his skin which got Bakugou off of him in an instant and just sitting close to him.

Izuku rubbed his chest where Bakugou clung to and then turned to Bakugou, "Bad dream Kacchan...?" Bakugou curled in on himself and nodded. Izuku was the one constant in his life no matter where he went. It was as if Izuku was everywhere so he got used to the nerd, accepting he would have no other way around him. So when someone threatens to take him away just as Bakugou got 'ok' around him, well that punk would get a beating.

He only realised he was crying when he felt Izuku rub his thumb against his cheek, getting rid of a few tears as he shook them off his hand in another direction. "Hey don't worry about me Kacchan. I'm still here aren't I? Not to mention I'm not quirkless anymore" Bakugou saw Izuku open his arms out hesitantly and leaned against them, still curled up in a fetal position. "I'll put on Jurassic park if you want" Bakugou nodded as he watched the movie, in Izukus arms. _I'll yell at him over this later, a_ _tleast he isn't... dead._

"...Care to talk about it?" Izuku asked halfway through the movie, by now they were covered in blankets similar to Aizawa as Bakugou shook his head. "Oh ok... at least tell Kirishima when he go back home then because it won't be good if you keep this sort of stuff to yourself..." Bakugou nodded slightly but kept quiet. He didn't even mind how close he was to Deku because of a singular thought repeating itself in his mind. _Deku is safe with me._

"Zu? Oh Bakugou sweet you woke up! Izuku was getting incredibly worried how you wouldn't wake up for a few minutes" She stepped into the room and Bakugou gritted his teeth, after _that_ nightmare he really didn't want her or anyone around Izuku besides him. Not even their friends were going to be an exception.

"Zu my boy! Time for our trip into Christmas town! It should be sunset in their land right now. The lights will _surely_ blow you away!" The familiar figure of bones announced as he marched happily into the room. Sally smiled at Bakugou and explained "Izuku and Jack were talking about the other towns so Jack is going to give him a tour of Christmas town as we are mostly connected with them."

Bakugou tensed and Izuku let go of him, thinking Bakugou had enough of his presence but he still remained in the same position so Izuku wondered what else could make Bakugou nervous.

"Hey Jack, is it ok if we wait until tomorrow for Christmas town? Kacchan had a horrible nightmare and I don't think he would want to be left alone right now..." The skeleton paused and grinned at Bakugou.

"Nightmare Ay? Care to tell us about it boy, Mayor is always thinking for new frightening dreams for those who decide to sleep on our night. It would really help" Bakugou scowled at Jack. _Fucker knows I had a dream about Deku doesn't he?!_

"No, if I can have those dreams here then your asses can figure it out yourselves for those who wanna fucking rest in our world" he snapped back at him not giving a single shit about manners. He was so pissed at the skeleton infront of him for making him actually show _weakness confro_ nt of Deku _TWICE_.

"Jack let's leave them alone for today and check on them later" Sally said, placing a reassuring hand to Jack's cheekbone and he smiled softly at her. "Your right... I guess we will leave you guys be but do feel free to explore our town if you feel like it, we will most likely be around the cemetery if you need us." He told the duo which got Izuku to light up with excitement. "We can go explore the town?!" He asked sounding a little bit sceptical. Jack nodded and mentioned quickly, "Just promise me you guys will stay away from three kids, one is a witch and another is dressed as a demon, I am unaware of the others clothing inspiration however you can't miss them so stay far away and do _NOT_ do anything they ask of you!" He commanded which got a few confused nods from Izuku and a grunt from Bakugou.

Once the two left the room was filled with an awkward silence until Izuku spoke up with something similar to hope in his voice, "Sooo .. can we go-" 

"Absolutely no fucking way Deku! We are staying inside this place for the entire fucking time we are here and you cant do shit about it!" He pointed at Izuku with an accusing finger which got Izuku to pout. "Kacchan it is only three _kids_ we need to be aware of, do you seriously think they could do that much damage even if we did come across them?"

"Deku did you _fucking listen_ to that pile of bones? Those kids got him very protective as if they could murder you and I ain't leaving this world knowing a 5 year old kicked All Might heirs ass into oblivion asshat!" He whisper yelled, completely aware that the Skeleton could be listening in on their conversation right as this very moment from behind their door. Izuku nodded slightly before yawning and moving to another sofa. 

"The fuck are you doing now?" Bakugou grumbled as a lazy hand reached his face, cupping his cheek. He got a slowly reply from Deku, "I'm going to go to sleep seeing as you weren't the only one last night to get a nightmare Kacchan. I might as well gain as much energy as I can for when I do leave this place to go check out Christmas Town..." Izuku let out a big yawn and lay down on the sofa, hugging the pillow as he attempts to drift off to sleep. Bakugou zoned out completely but was brought back to his senses when a "Kacchan..?" ringed in his ears, he assessed the situation only to realise whilst he was zoning out, he had been staring at Izuku which must've freaked the nerd out.

"How early did you wake up?" Bakugou asked, completely casual as if he wasn't staring at Izuku five seconds ago. The boy lowered his head and mumbled, "I woke up hours ago, wasn't able to get back to sleep, nothing too important..."

He mumbled something similar to sorry for telling Bakugou saying things like 'Its stupid so let's just focus on the movie' Bakugou moved his attention to the T.V like the nerd said to only to find himself drifting off into a slumber again, his last thought being, _Deku was having a nightmare too....?_

* * *

When Izuku opened his left eyes he spotted Bakugou laying peacefully against the arm of the other sofa and he carefully stood up and walked towards the door. When Izuku got to it he prayed to All Might that it wouldn't creak like it had done so many times but as soon as he grabbed the handle, a very obvious creaking sound was caused, he glanced at Bakugo only to be relieved when he didn't wake up. Izuku really wanted to go around the town and get to know the brains behind one of his favourite holidays.

His gaze stopped on an open window not too far from where he was now, he tip toed over to it to analyse how far he would have to jump down only to realise that he would fall onto another roof of a bigger room which also had an open window that he could easily jump through and walk right through the front door. He cautiously sat on the window seal, twisting his body so his legs were hanging over the edge on the outside and braced for a quick landing. The bricks made a bit if noise however Izuku was sure that if the creak didn't wake Bakugou up, no way that noise could've...

Bakugou hummed loud enough for Izuku to barely hear him and turned the other way, hugging the pillow he was laying against. _Phew,_ when Izuku looked down towards the door he noticed Hack staring out of it, seemingly unaware of Izukus presence as he sighed to himself before the Nator came up next to him. "Ah Mayor how are-"

"Jack you went missing for a week and suddenly came back with two boys," his face switched to that of a clown frowning again, " what do you intend to do with them?"

Izuku froze at the words and decided to get a bit closer to them so he could hear every last detail of this now unexpected moment. He noticed Jack's facial expression change to something of guilt. He looked at Mayor after a short amount of time before Mayor decided to add something. "Jack that boy who you walked here with is lovely, he wasn't even scared of most of us. That in itself is extremely rare I get that but he doesn't belong here..." 

"You don't know that! Everything I do is to make sure he feels safe here! He is powerful as well and could easily face Oo-" Mayor stared at him with disbelief as he shook his head. "Oh my god, this isn't about Zero is it...? Jack you need to let things go, he is still alive and will come back to us when he is ready, I am _not_ letting you sacrifice that boys life just for your own selfish needs!"

Jack huffed and mumbled, _You don't get it Mayor..._ before stomping off towards his Library. Izuku had to cover his mouth from making any indications of noise as he slowly made his way past the window which the two were just talking at and then made a run for the staircase, jumping across the huge gap with One for All. He ran down the steps and continued running towards where he remembered Sally said she stayed.

It was a laboratory, quite big and gloomy but he didn't care at all as he knocked on the door. "Is that you Ja... Zu! Sweet why are you crying?! Did that boy hurt you!" She asked, cupping one if his cheeks in her hand and Izuku shook his head 'no' and she invited him inside, he wasn't aware that he was crying at all but Kacchan always called him a crybaby so he guessed it made sense.

She sat him down on her bed whilst she was sitting on a pile of books infront of him, looking him dead in the eyes. "Who hurt you?" He wiped him arm across his face to remove any tears threatening to appear before replying faintly, "Did you and Jack plan to sacrifice me?" She stood up as soon as he finished with panic in her eyes. "Izuku tell me everything you heard right now from Jack!" She seemed angry but it was coated with her concern for the boys. Of course Jack wanted something from them, he never bothered to even go _outside_ the towns gates to visit the other holiday lands since Zero left.

He explained everything to her and she listened intensely as she thought about how she was going to get Izuku back into his world and an awkward silence fell over them. "Sweet you and that boy will stay with me and Dr. until the door back to your world opens, it will be within around 2 weeks so you don't have much time left before your safe again."Izuku was able to give a soft smile and chuckled, "I want to be a hero so I'll always face some sort of danger Sally."

He was almost confused by her actions as soon as she saw him, she acted a lot like a mother towards him which was weird but he was happy as Sally seemed to not know anything about what Jack said.

"I'll go get Kacchan-" 

"No I will go get him, I'm sure he will understand once I explain the situation you are in right now, every day though you will be moved to different locations around the laboratory to keep Jack from finding you as he will be sure you would come to me first." Izuku nodded after some hesitation before both of them jumped at an angry figure in the doorway.

"Fucking _KNEW_ that pile of shitty bones was up to something! Tell me where we will be tonight Stitches, and nerd if I find you running off again then I will beat you to a pulp!" He began yelling towards the end, pointing a finger at the guilty Izuku who lowered his head, "Sorry Kacchan..." 

"I'll only let you off this time nerd because someone who treated you nicely was planning on killing you! Now where the fuck are we sleeping stitches!" He turned to face Sally who was looking at them in awe. She came back to reality as she thought over locations which they could hide, "Jack wouldn't notice you guys until morning but I always wake up before him to be able to walk to his tower so you can sleep in my room for tonight whilst I go help the Dr." She explained which got the boys to relax a bit but she noticed how the blonde was closer to the boy, acting almost like a barrier between Izuku and her.

She really did wonder how they got along but there was no time for that because that next day she was going to yell her heart out at that Skeleton jackass for attempting to put someone as accepting as Izuku into a world of pain and horror until death. She could feel her mouth turn into a scowl as she even thought of Jack. She knew how attached he was to Zero, those two were in the same bloody family and died at the same time but he was the one who refused Zeros help when down and decided to push him away enough for someone else to get a chance.

"That bastard better be ready for hell.." she mumbled and caught Bakugou smirking at her words with an approving nod. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot I began another chapter for this so it might be longer than the others as I was scared I wouldn't be able to manoeuvre it into the next at the beginning. 
> 
> Again thank you all for reading this to begin with and my idea filled brain might even consider starting on another work, it would be a FNAF world so please if you do have any ideas for that type of fic please do let me know and I will consider deeply about your preferences on this!


	4. You will always come back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notes at the bottom.

Bakugou was the first to wake up of the two and looked over to where he presumed Deku was sleeping. He was found laying on the floor on the opposite side of the room, covered in books, blankets and pillows. _The fu_ _cker is a nerd even in other worlds._ He sat up from the beed Sally offered the two of them and stretched until he heard a satisfying _click_ from his spine. 

He decided he wouldn't wake the nerd up seeing as he hadn't had the best day yesterday. Bakugou took the moment to look outside the painfully big window near the desk with some rope hung on a walk beside it. It showed a decent view of almost all the town and his eyes caught the familiar figure of Corpse mum walking through the streets along with her son. The boy shivered at the sight which reminded him of his nightmare. He looked back towards the figure on the ground who was sleeping peacefully as if someone wasn't looking for him for the next two weeks.

Bakugou wondered how the hell a cry baby like Deku was able to keep his calm in a place which chilled him down to the bone. Bakugou just didn't feel right being here and seeing as Sally seemed like she was going to beat the crap out of the shitty bone figurine, he somewhat trusted her around them. His thoughts were put to an end when he heard a yawn which didn't come from him. He saw Deku getting up and instantly put his usual scowl on like he wasn't looking at him sleep like a _fucking weirdo._

"Fucking _finally_ Deku!" He said whilst walking over to where Izuku was sleeping. He got a shrug back from the boy as he lazily stood up rubbing his eyes. "I didn't wake up that late Kacchan, the sun is still rising!" He pointed towards the window to confirm that yes, it was still pretty early in the morning. "Anyways I'm going to go look for Dr." Izuku said as he walked past Bakugou towards the door only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Who the fuck is Dr. ?" Bakugou demanded but recieved his answer when a knock was heard from their door. Izuku tensed a bit but relaxed when it was just Sally coming in however Bakugou could help but notice her eyebrows which were furrowed together in concern as she quietly closed the door behind her. 

"Zu... sweet can I talk to your friend for a moment? Dr. is downstairs waiting for you like we promised last night" Izuku nodded cheerfully and walked outside, waving a hand towards the bottom layer where no doubt this Dr. was. Bakugou raised an eyebrow at Sally as she checked one more time that it was only those two.

"You and Zu need to make a run for the forest very soon, Jack has already alerted everyone in the town that yo uboys are missing and even told them you kidnapped him against his will to go back home.Seeing as Zu was one of the first humans to ever look at us without much fear the townsfolk have been drawn to him and honestly, I don't think they want him to leave... This is why I'm saying you have to be ready to go through your door as SOON as it opens..." When she looked up she expected the boy to act like he usually did, all yelling and protesting but she was met with him completely frozen and she could've sworn his eyes were widened.

"How much have they grown on his presence stitches?" He asked, face returning back to his scowl but his posture was still tense. Sally sighed "Enough that they would probably take him away by force if it came to that, they would probably think they could convince him that life here is better and safer" she opened the door and geatured for Bakugou to leave with her which he obeyed to. As they began going down a spiral staircase Bakugou could hear Izuku talking with another amused voice. His pace quickened slightly but it went unnoticed by the women next to him.

"You made flying reindeer out of metal? You really are amazing Dr.!" Izuku praised as he observed the mechanical deer infront of him, acting as if they were truly alive. The man in grinned and adjusted his goggles slightly, "Well it took awhile but nothing can stop science! You and the other boy seem to have some weird aura around you which my monitor picked up though..." Izuku turned to him with a confused expression. 

"Umm... yeah where we come from most people have some sort of power or 'quirk' as we call them. I don't really understand what type of quirk mine is thou-"

"Can I sample it?" Dr Finklestein asked blunty whilst staring straight at Izuku who widened his eyes. "Sample it? How would you do that Sir?" The Dr. grinned at him and pointed towards a table with lots of different shaped needles and knives. "I would probably take some of your blood or tissue to see how your body can deal with such an immense amount of force being put on them, oh don't worry though! I would stitch you back together like how I did with Sally!" Izuku had taken a step back whilst grinning nervously.

"I-I guessed I'm honoured bu-"

"No fucking way your touching Deku with any of this shit asshat!" Bakugou yelled from the other side of the room glaring daggers at the man infront of Izuku who seemed unfazed by his volume. He goes over to the table and grabs a small needle before turning back at Izuku who paled. "Boy this is for **science**! You should know when a professional scientist wants to study something he will find a way, I promise it will be quick and painless" That was when Bakugou felt Sally grab him by the arms and shake her head at him. 

She knew what happens when the Dr. doesn't get his data, she may be made of rags but it still hurt dreadfully everytime he would use a shocking device on her which worked on anyone metres within his range. However the boy below her was resisting with everything he got as Izuku continued backing up against a wall. "Stop fidgeting or I will have to force you! I don't know if these needles will hurt more on you than they will our kind as we have extremely high pain tolerances."

Izuku was as pale as a ghost and Sally had to close her eyes. _I should've told the doctor to not test on him but I had no choice... You boys aren't the only ones who are trapped here._ "Fucker get your hands away from Deku!!" Bakugou yelled and the doctor slowly turned his head towards them. He saw the young boy glaring at him with killing intentions whilst Sally had her eyes closed and she was slightly shivering, the view made his smile even wider.

"Or what young boy? Did you ever wonder why Sally is so scared of what I might do to him? She has been through the punishments which go for anyone who refuses to cooperate. I am letting you stay in MY lab so the least one of you can do is let me understand you. I can easily shock him to near death if you really don't want me testing on him" he says as his gaze returns to Izuku who was as still as a statue. 

"Though if you really don't want me testing your blood the least you can do is let me test your pain tolerance" and before Bakugou knew it Sally threw him behind her a good few metres before she fell onto her knees with her hands clutching at her scalp. He looked over to Deku who was closer to the doctor and found him sobbing on the ground in the fetal position with a hand digging into his hair whilst the other is blocking his mouth, surely to lower the volume of his screams. The doctor turned to Bakugou and asked "This is what you wanted isn't it? No needles, no knives but you never said anything about no electricity"

Then a loud knock came on the door and the doctor groaned, obviously stopping what was happening to the two on the ground who weren't screaming anymore and just shaking horribly. Sally gestured him to go to Izuku first which he spent no time in doing, finding mark's all over his body as he shuffled away from Bakugou when he tried to touch one. He was about to yell at the nerd to let him see how bad they were and how All Might would totally kick Bakugou's ass if he knew he could've stopped this until he heard a familiar voice down the hallway. Bakugou could also see how Sally's expression changed to horror as well as she desperately moved over to them to usher them in a small cabinet which was barely enough room for them. 

When she closed the door on them all they could do was stay silent and listen to whatever went on outside. Izuku shuffled, gaining Bakugous attention and pointed towards a crack in the wood in front of Bakugous head. He nodded and leaned forward to see what was going on and paled slightly. 

_Shit shit shit shit SHIT that jackass pile of good for nothing bones was stomping into the lab with a scowl on his face._ His expression softened when he saw Sally but Bakugou could tell it was a forced knowing how Sally knew where they were right now. Why did Deku have to get fucking involved with this guy?! He turned to face him and noticed how he stared at the door and a few flickers of green lightning appeared from his body. _No, fuck Deku don't do it-_ Sally was heard hissing in pain as Bakugou could see her colliding with a nearby wall with Jack's yells becoming clearer and clearer. That seemed to be the last straw as Izuku pushed him as far into his side as possible before opening one of the draws to only reveal him.

Jack turned his head as Izuku walked up to him, apologising for leaving because he got a nightmare and thought Jack was going to hurt him seeing as it was so realistic. The explanation seemed to have calmed Jack as he gained his composure, "I see... I guess I might need to be in the same room as you then if you are getting nightmares that bad my boy! What about the other who was in that room with you though?" Izuku went on to explain how he didn't know where Bakugou was and that he saw him running towards the forest.

"Ahh... I see, well let's go back home whilst Sally cleans herself up. _I can't wait to see you again dear but Zu and I will be arriving to dinner later than usual tonight_ " Izuku tensed slightly at the words but forced his body to keep moving as if they had zero effect on him. Sally nodded and then stared at Izuku with concern, he decided that she was worried enough and gave her a grin and a thumbs up before nudging his head slightly towards the cabinet.

And with that, he left with Jack in a car which was being driven by Mayor who seemed as hesitant about this as Izuku. He kept his eyes strained forward as he knew if he looked back he would remember how he just left Kacchan there with Sally injured and that Dr. who wanted to test on them. He was happy as long as they were safe so he put on a brave face and smiled whenever he was being addressed and politely responded as to not upset the skeleton further than he probably already did.

* * *

When Bakugou got out of the cabinet he was... well he didn't really know how he felt. He felt angry, betrayed, confused, sad and guilty all at the same time for not having the balls to leave that cabinet and chase after Deku but then he remembered how Izuku looked when he gave Sally a thumbs up, the nerd knew he would be put in some serious shit when he gets back there but still put on a brave face for her as she looked at him in horror. _Deku needed to learn when to stop and think about the situation instead of just running to save the day._ But of course he argued that it was Deku after all so he did expect him to do something... just not to that extent. 

He turned his head and walked over to Sally who had her head on her knees. "Jesus stitches how are we gonna get him back with you acting like he's fucking dead-" 

"But he will be!" Bakugou paused at the words and for some reason his mind refused them which were nothing but logical in their situation. "Zu, the one boy who didn't treat us badly is going to **die** because Jack made a shitty mistake with his DOG! I could've stopped Jack, could've said something to persuade him to keep Izuku with me but no! I stand there frozen watching him act all brave when I see the fear in his eyes!" She was now yelling and Bakugou couldn't have the heart to stop her. He never knew others emotions could affect his own so badly and remembered all the times he yelled at Deku about how worthless he was. He really was a dick to him before wasn't he? 

"Well you fucked up yeah, but so did I stitches!" She paused for a moment, encouraging Bakugou to go on. "I could've fucking held him back from going outside of the cabinet or could've dragged his ass back to our dorms when he was going to meet Jack. This is my fault more than yours so if you feel shitty take one god damn moment to think about how I feel about this fucked up place we put ourselves in!" He walked towards the doorway and heard the woman call after him, asking him where he was going. 

"Where else dipshit?! I'm going to get the shitty nerd back before he gets himself killed! We still got 12 days or some shit left in this fucking town so I don't want him being put in suicide missions for most of it." This time it was the Dr that spoke up. "They might brainwash him so he would go willingly, just give it up and except that he died whilst saving your lives. I almost feel bad for shocking him now." _ALMOST FEEL BAD?!_

Bakugou grabbed the collar of the mans shirt and threw him across the hallway. "HE SAVED YOUR ASS FROM BEING PUNISHED FOR GOING ALONG WITH KEEPING US! HOW THE **FUCK** DO YOU NOT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HOW HE KEPT YOUR AGREEMENT A SECRET!" The doctor paused at his words before shrugging, "Boy here it is rare to find someone with both a brain and a caring heart, citizens such as myself here only care about our roles and improving our skillset in them so don't be mad when most of us don't really care"

Bakugou said nothing as he turned his head towards the exit where he could see a car going through the streets however when he was expecting them to go to the tower he was wrong as they took a turn down a path which seemed to lead down to a single tree up on a hill. "Where are they taking him stitches!" He demanded, gesturing hurriedly for her to come over which she did. She took one look at the road and gasped. "No... Jack wouldn't so early unless he figured Zu was lying... Oh god WE NEED TO GET TO HIM NOW!" She yelled as he began running across the field towards the tree with Bakugou catching up to her in no time. 

"I FUCKING ASKED WHERE THEY WERE GOING!" Bakugou yelled next to her which she looked back at him terrified. "If we don't make it there in time he could get _eaten alive_ by someone who isn't affected by punches or fire or poison or _anything"_ Ok Bakugou would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't going faster because of her words. He just hoped they made it there quick enough.

* * *

"Take a left Mayor, no questions" Mayor complied but seemed stressed at the road they were now going down. Izuku was so zoned out he didn't realise when Jack put something around his arms. "Jack?" He asked, shocked at how tight the chains actually were for their tiny size. "Zu I'm sorry but you've tested my patience enough" and the last thing Izuku could see was Jack putting a blindfold over his eyes and something rubber in his mouth to block out his questions.

Izuku didn't know when he fell asleep or if he even fell asleep at all with what was going on but he definitely remembered the feeling of being carried over a shoulder of some sorts, he first thought he was back home and one of his classmates were carrying him back from a villain attack or something but remembered where he was when he heard Mayor nervously talking about if Jack was sure and that there could be another way. All he got was Jack disagreeing and saying that this was the best way to do this.

Izuku wriggled in the hold earning a growl from the skeleton which Izuku never thought he could do however it did stop him from attempting anything else and choosing that if he was gonna die, he would rather die in his sleep. The last words he remembers hearing were "Is he hungry kids?" As all the rest of the voices were blocked out by his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short but I should have a longer chapter next time as I am trying get back into posting something weekly whether it be both of the fics or just one. Hopefully I will have updated this or my other work by Sunday, if not expect it to come out Tuesday.
> 
> Because you probably know who they are heading to yes this short fic might be coming to an end with only around 4-7 chapters left but honestly I'm intrigued by the idea of having some of Class 1-A going into different worlds with the duo. Maybe this will be the first fic of a series, who knows?


	5. It all turns out A O-k?

He woke up to the feeling if falling and he looked around him but found nothing except darkness when he constantly hit his head. He finally saw light towards where he seemed to be going and figured he was in some training facility and his claustrophobia just got the est of him again. He was on the verge of passing out again however he had fell face first onto a rocky ground. He looked around to find what seemed like an abandoned casino and raised an eyebrow.

He tried to stand up but fell backwards wobbly and saw that his hand and ankles were tied. Only then did the memories come flooding back into his mind and he gulped, rapidly trying to snap the ropes with anything he could find. He hoped over here and shuffled over there and saw something being held out to his side. He took it without glancing at the object which had held it originally and used it to cut himself free when his logical thinking began again. _Wait there wasn't an object there if I remembered correctly._

He turned to his right and instantly scrambled back in horror. The being infront of him looked like a sack of rice or something and he was eating a handful of disgusting bugs before grinning and staring at him. "Well well well Jack finally decided to meet my terms it seems." Izuku gulped and made sure to keep his distance from this man. He didn't want to use his quirk yet to see if he could try and get an advantage of suprise. The other being seemed amused by his constant distance he was putting.

"I just wanna play a game. How about we raise the stakes a bit though eh boy?" Izuku tilted his head slightly and stopped moving. _W_ _as_ th _is guy a gambler? Probably makes sense with the casino..._

The figure takes out a pair of dice from nowhere which confuses the heck outta Izuku but decides not to ask seeing as he comes from a world of quirks. Although he never gambled he decided this might be one of his only chances at getting out so he might as well see what he would be offered if he won. "Name the stakes" the figure grinned even wider as he moved over to Izukus left near some sort of lever. 

"I win, you gotta try to go through each of my gorgeous toys whilst if you win... you'll only need to go through one and then I will leave you be." Izuku gulped and looked at the dice. "How do we know who won?" 

"First to get doubles" came the instant reply and Izuku shuffled closer to the figure. He decided to let him go first because he still had his mothers manners drilled into his brain which in all honesty was a stupid move. The figure rolls and to Izukus luck the first rolls a 1 and the second spins for awhile before landing on another 1. Izukus eyes widen and take a few steps back, unaware of the X he was above. 

The (man?) grinned and did a waving motion before pulling a lever. Befire Izuku could do anything a log came from behind colliding with his back painfully before he was shot up into the wall. He yelped at the sudden impact with the log AND the wall he slammed into. He quickly got off to land infront of a few skeletons with guns and quickly ran out if their range with a part of his clothing being ripped off by a bullet he barely dodged. He jumped onto a platform with a sigh of relief of avoiding being shot.

Although his breath hitched when he heard gears below him and looked over to see the guy pulling another lever. Not 5 seconds later Izuku was shot in the air and with a bit of coordination on his side, he was barely able to grab one of the many chandeliers lighting up this room. He hoisted himself up and looked down to try and see where the being was but saw nothing and hoped to a nearby light to try and spot the painfully obvious figure in all the flashing lights. It hurt his brain quite a but to say the least after all the hits his just endured. He could hear laughing coming from all sides though and it wasn't a pleasant sound to hear when that sound belongs to something wanting to pretty much kill you. 

His brain goes back to the last words he heard Jack say... ' _Is he hungry?_ ' and Izuku felt it click with this guys behaviour. He was most likely Jack's bait to keep this person distracted and later came to a conclusion. Don't some animals play with their food before they go in for a bite? That made a shiver crawl down his body at the thought of how the game was just a trick to make him feel like he had a bit of luck at getting out alive.

He began surveying his area and noticed only one possible escape route. A small hole near the top of the cave towards Izukus right. He considered trying to scale the wall like he did with his friends during training. However before he could decide a route up the wall he felt a weird substance push against his back causing him to fall off the chandelier and landing roughly on the ground, most likely hurting his rib. He hissed at the sudden shot of pain running through his chest whilst he began to get to his knees.

"You are the most funniest snack I've ever had! Though I guess dear old Jacky would give me the best in exchange for the dog. If I haven't mentioned it the names Oogie Boogie, don't wear it out!" He exclaimed happily whilst almost skipping towards him. Izuku couldn't think of anything to do other than hope to restrain this guy or escape. But if he escaped what would that mean for everyone else? _Ecen that witch was terrified for her sisters lives when she picked up me and Kacchan along with Jack._ Oh god Kacchan.

Izuku could already imagine the disappointment in his expression as he scolds me.

"I ain't l-looking for any trouble. I just w-want to get home" I backed up and Oogie laughed at this and grabbed me by the collar before throwing me into the wall behind him. I could already imagine the looks people would throw my way when they found out about how reckless I was. How I would rely on Kacchan and his quirk and-

Wait... QUIRKS! Izuku hit himself in the face and chuckled to himself for being such an idiot for someone who did decent in UA. He could just use his quirk and he would be out of here in no time. Izuku felt the familiar feeling of his full cowling and grinned as his confidence slowly returned. He bounced off of a wall to his right and ended up kicking Oogie into the air before applying his concentrated wind attacks his way, creating small tears in the being.

 _If the sewing is what keeping this guy together then all I need to do is get close enough to rip it off of him._ He jumped towards the man or thing- Izuku really couldn't tell at this point **w** **hat** he was. Grabbing hold of a sharp remainder of the glass in the chandeliers he ran straight towards the man infront only to be kicked in his side at the last second. He fell a good few metres before making contact with the ground _and_ the skeletons eye sockets.

"Zu boy don't make this any harder than it has to!" He growled at me but his words had no effect as I had gotten used to being yelled at whether it be by Kacchan for being a 'stupid Deku' and even from Iida from how 'Irresponsible I could be at times' so he didn't even get a flinch in response. 

"Ah well if it isn't the man who backstabbed me when I welcomed your people with open arms. You really are a piece of shit Jack" I answered as innocently as possible but couldn't help feeling smug when it caused the skeleton to take a step back in suprise. 

"Even Sally says so. You even ignored the Mayors prayers and couldn't probably care less if one of your own got trapped in another world unless they actually meant something right?" I paused, letting my words sink into his mind," they are nothing but tools, _you_ are nothing but a tool to him" I pointed at Oogie as his maniacal grin had faded into a frown. _Who says violence is always the answer? Manipulation works too you know..._ I thought as memories of Kacchan and I fighting return to me. 

The skeleton looked like he was about to say something but got interrupted when an explosion appeared, breaking away a good amount of the wall to Izukus left. He just smiled when he saw Bakugou pausing at the sight. How weird it must be to see a Deku looking smug with two enemies looking shocked at him.

* * *

"Bitch where the FUCK are we going?! They took Deku into that goddamn house!" I whisper yelled, knowing that there could be guards but also not being able to keep some of my anger from flooding out. 

"Shut up, I have only been here once and that was to help another friend of mine. Just follow me and we will get there in no time" she dead panned, leading Bakugou through a small series of tunnels before she froze, her body tensing. I asked her what the fuck made her stop but then I heard it. He could hear the maniacal laughter and the sounds if something being 'tossed' around like a toy. 

"That's not the nerds laughing..."

"No intact it belongs to the creature Izuku should never have met in the first place. I really hope he is alright"

He hoped that it was that jackass getting the crap beaten out of him and that he was probably a masochistic or some shit but there will always be the logical voice whispering the words he refused to hear over and over. _"You can't protect him, he'll die because you were too weak"_ Bakugou grabbed the strands in his hair and tugged as he forced the words to go fuck themselves and leave him be. He didn't want any of this shit to happen and was having a mental break down but was interrupted with Sally tugging at his hand and gesturing to her own hands before aiming them at a certain point in the wall. 

Bakugou wasn't as stupid as Shotty hair and Dunce face so he got the hint and aimed his hands to where she had aimed her own, hearing the familiar crackle before he allowed his biggest explosion possible to leave his hands. They rushed through the smoke and paused at the scene infront of them. Deku looked pleased with himself whilst he saw that the skeleton fuckward was gaping at him. "De..ku?"

"Ah Kacchan, Sally you guys are here!" He exclaimed happily before running over to them and hugging them separately, Sally clinging onto him a bit longer which somehow pissed Katsuki off. Bakugou checked behind them at the two figures with Jack staring at Izuku with shock whilst the other glared at the pile of bones with murderous intentions.

"Ay shitty Sack!" Oogie turned towards him with his frown still placed in his face. Bakugou smirked as he ga e a thumbs up. "That fuckward is all yours asshat, give him hell" Oogie grinned at the words before turning to face Jack before attacking g although the trio had left before they could witness anything else.

* * *

It was now a week later and their door finally opened. It had a range of people fighting with different colours on it and honestly, neither of the boys were suprised with the door design as that basically summoned up their world. Just heroes fighting villains after all. Sally had generously given them enough supplies to hust hang by the area their door was said to appear but surprisingly the boys didn't talk too much with each other. It creeped the fuck out of Bakugou knowing that Deku could go that long without talking to him. 

When it was the day Sally had come over to say goodbye to them in which Izuku asked if she was going to be ok. She sighed and said that she had her cat and Mayor to keep her company. Izuku didn't know whether it was a coincidence or planned but the Mayor literally came out from behind them in his car after the mention of his name. He got out and rushed to them saying his deepest apologies and they shrugged it off. 

Izuku turned to Bakugou who glared right back until they heard a door creaking, knowing that they could finally get home. Izuku hugged Sally and Mayor whilst Bakugou just nodded at them showing mutual respect before standing infront of the door with a blank expression. Bakugou noticed his change in posture and groaned, slapping a hand to his face and dragging it down slowly before snapping. "Deku might as well get a fucking picture so you can hang it or whatever your shitty nerd wants. Izuku brightened at the idea and brought out his surprisingly not cracked phone whilst walking over to the duo.

Bakugou waited for him to take the picture but was confused when Izuku looked at him. "Kacchan I didn't come to this place alone you know..." Katsuki knew exactly what he meant by that though and strides over to where everyone was before Izuku said "Say cheese!" 

Izuku was in the corner of the camera with you only being able to see his eyes and hair but you could tell by the lines under his eyes that he was smiling. Sally was behind him crouching and smiled softly whilst having a hand on Izukus shoulder. Mayor also had his hand on the other shoulder and did something at the last moment and made a face at Bakugou in which he reacted by snapping at him and creating explosions. Izuku looked at his phone after they had calmed Kacchan down and smiled softly.

He had used the option where it took 50 pictures in one go and found two perfect images. One with him and Sally happy with the Mayor whilst Kacchan didn't growl and had the ends of his lips tilted up slightly. The second was Bakugou with his explosions whilst Sally chuckled, Mayor looked horrified and Izuku visibly paled as he stared at Kacchan.

He deleted the rest and put his phone back in his pocket. Taking a deep breath before telling Mayor to make his next Halloween interesting whilst walking through the door. He saw that Kacchan already went before him but as soon as he stepped through it closed behind him and he felt the familiar feeling of falling except this time he fell onto the roof of his class dormitory, clutching his stomach as he groaned.

He got up and spotted the blonde hair and ruby eyes near where he was, staring down at the ground. Izuku felt in debt to the boy honestly. "Hey Kacchan...." he mumbled, gaining the attention of the other. "Thank you... for everything back there" 

Bakugou chuckled at this which suprised Izuku, he never really heard his childhood friend do such an action with no intentions of his usual demeanor. He quickly shook his head and walked over to the boy as he might as well push his luck whilst he can. "I mean it you know... I could've been-"

"Dead" Bakugo udeadpanned as his expression turns blank. It sends an uncomfortable shiver down Ozukus spine not knowing what the other is thinking or feeling right now. He built up all of his confidence and put a hesitant hand on the blondes shoulder, gaining his full attention.

"Hey Kacchan I'm still alive anyways...also uhm... heh heh" 

" _Deku..."_ Bakugou growled with his usual annoyed tone. Izuku both fell disappointed and relieved at it because it meant the boy he knew was still there just with some character development which Izuku personally loved. Although his thoughts were pushed away when Bakugou grabbed him by both the shoulders and staring him straight in the eyes. Izuku felt like he could cut the tension with a knife if it were sharp enough. 

"So umm Mayor and I talked a bit before we left...and he offered us something" Izuku could feel the guilt in his grin and he knew if he could feel it then Bakugou could most likely see it. The blonde grabbed the top of his own nose whilst taking a few deep breaths. It seemed as though he calmed down but his expression says otherwise.

"What the fuck does that weeping clown want from us Deku?"

"Well its more of an offer Kacchan..."

"I don't FUCKING care, bastards usually want something in return for this type of shit!"

"God give me strength..." 

"The FUCK did you just say nerd?!"

"Shh! Kacchan someone could hear us! And what would they think we were doing alone on the roof of our dorms when we are meant to be at our homes?"

Izuku had his hand over Bakugous mouth and was a few centimetres away from his face so he could whisper and not draw attention to anyone else around them, mainly the teachers patrolling the canpus. Katsuki, thought different about the scene he and the nerd were in as he was always bug kn keeping his personal space as clear as possible with friends like Shitty Hair and felt his cheeks go a soft pink at the sight of the nerd so close with his hand over Bakugous mouth.

Izuku looked at him with confusion as he slowly lowered his hand and took a step back with his hands on his hips before His expression changes, just _daring_ Bakugou to yell again and to Izukus delight he didn't. Although it did confuse Izuku how the boys face was a tad bit pink, he could even see it in the faint glow of the moonlight. "Kacchan? Your face is red. Did you hurt yourself during the fall or-" 

Bakugou turned his head and covered his mouth with his own hand before mumbling underneath it. "Nerd you were too fucking _close!_ " Izuku tilted his head until he remembered how he was in fact invading the blondes space not a few moments ago. He turned a bright shade of red before apologising for at least 7 times right after the other.

"IbettergotomydormnowKacchan!" Izuku waved with one hand and the other on his mouth to shut himself up, knowing how much his mumbling annoyed Kacchan and used his full cowling to jump down from the roof and not hurt any of his body.

Running up to his dorm Izuku quickly changed and jumped straight into his bed, forgetting to lock his door and leaving it slightly open seeing as how exhausted he was. It was a calm night and it was the last two days of the holiday the two of them had so he didn't think going to stay at his moms house would do much as he would have to pack up his things a few hours later anyways. He did wake up to an interesting sight of a figure sitting on his chair as Izuku fell off his bed scrambling to get out of his sheets.

"Fucker you're just making it worse" Bakugou said whilst grabbing Izukus collar and lifting him up and out of the blankets to reveal he wasn't actually wearing his usual fanboy clothing of All Might. Izuku quickly put his bed sheets back on and smoothed them out before yawning and turning to Bakugou.

"Kacchan it's early! Why are you here?" Good question. Not even Bakugou knew why he had come into the nerds room and slept on his seat infront of his desk. He figured it was just him still being untrusting of everyone around them except Rags who helped them. "Fucker come on, we are going out as we need to feel at fucking home again." 

Izuku brightened at this and rushed over to his wardrobe before pausing and slowly turning to Bakugou with a confused expression. "Um Kacchan?"

"What is it now Deku!"

Izuku flinched before continuing with a pink colour coating his cheeks. "Aren't you meant to look away or leave my room or something whilst I change?" 

Bakugou turned red and instantly walked to the door, half slamming it behind him as he went to go change himself for the day. It was when he spotted the familiar Bush of green hair in the hallway that the realization of this came to him. _I'm actually going to spend the whole fucking day with this nerd. And he didn't even bring it up!_ Izuku noticed him and ran up to him with a smile on his face.

Somehow all of Bakugous regrets faded away as he looked at the boy infront of him before leaving the dorms with the nerd having a small skip in his step as they were heading towards the train stations.


	6. Suprise Deku!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some were looking at the Chapter amount then yes this will be the last chapter of this fic as I do have 2 more fic ideas which might take a bit longer but I'm not sure whether I want to try them or not.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic to say the least!

Izuku was staring out the window of the train admiring the view as it passed by many different areas. He almost forgot about the blonde and why he was actually there until he heard Bakugou grumble from beside him. Curious emerald eyes met annoyed crimson and Izuku instantly broke the eye contact, forcing a cough out to try and compose himself. He wasn't used to having Kacchans attention on him fully now that they were back home and he didn't need to basically 'nanny' him.

Izuku and him were happy talking about their hero work once they get back into school on the way here but he guessed since they had finished that topic there wasn't much else the two really talked about. Izuku was happy that Kacchan could at least stand his presence instead of going on a rampage for being in his field of vision.

"S-so... where are we going Kacchan?" Izuku asked him whilst giving his best smile. He was a bit confused as only then did the other look away. _Was Kacchan daydreaming_? It felt incredibly awkward now that the boys had noticed the other was actually there with them but none could really come up with anything to say. 

The train had made a few more stops and was reaching the end of its route. The cities had slowly turned more into small towns surrounded by green.

"Fucking finally..." Bakugou mumed as he stood up once the train was reaching a stop, Izuku followed close behind, ignoring the station they had appeared at as the boy dragging him along seemed to want to suprise him.

It felt like forever since they left that train station until Izuku collided with Bakugou who had stopped moving. He seemed to be tense so Izuku peeked over his shoulder and saw all the other people who he interned with. Kirishima, Ochako and Asui. He walked around Bakugou so he could call out and wave to them before Bakugou pulled him off to the side out of their view before they could've been seen.

"Kacchan? Something wrong..?" Izuku tilted his head as Bakugou glared around the corner of the building at them as if they were villains and Izuku could only guess he was still shaken up from the other place. He put a hand on Bakugous back and didn't break contact when the expected glare came. 

"Kacchan doesn't honestly think our classmates are bad does he? They won't hurt us and will just want to chat and hang out. Plus I need to talk with them..." he mumbled the last part as if it was only for himself to hear but Bakugou stiffened and grabbed both of his shoulders.

"Shitty nerd you better fucking not say shit about-" Izuku put a hand to Bakugous mouth to shut him up and he rolled his eyes. "Kacchan we were the only interns and the places we interned at still want to keep in touch incase missions come up so I need to ask them about it seeing as we have been somewhere else the entire holiday." He removed his hand and began walking before Bakugou could do shit and waved over to them. Katsuki mumbled something annoyed but Izuku paid no attention as the three friends came over to the two.

"Wassup dudes, how ya been?" 

"Nice to see you again Midoriya, kero"

"Deku! Bakugou! Long time no see!"

Izuku chuckled whilst Bakugou only stiffened. "Nice to see you guys as well. We were wondering around here and saw you guys so I convinced Kacchan to come over and say hi with me"

"Aww Deku that's so s-"

"Manly! Bro you convinced Bakugou to come over and say hi when he clearly looks pissed. How'd you do it?" Kirishima asked with his eyes as bright as the stars.

"Nerd didn't do shit, just said he was going with or without me and I didn't want to be left alone in big crowds of shitty extras who aren't going to be the best fucking heroes in the world."

"Aww bro you think we are going to be the best heroes, that's so Manly to be thinking so highly of us like that!" Kirishima hugged Bakugou and Izuku left him to it as he knew Kacchan probably missed his best friend too when he had to get stuck with his least favourite person (not including Mineta). He talked happily with the two girls and then asked about anything popping up from the internships and that's when Kirishima turned around as well. 

"Oh well something did happen Deku two things actually, it mainly involves you too..." she says with a grin whilst Ochako rubs the back of her neck. "Oh what popped up?-"

"DEKU!" He heard two small familiar voices yell before he got tackled onto his left side, falling to the ground. "Ow my head..." he grumbled before he heard a rush of ' _Sorry Deku...'_ He turned his head then and saw two familiar children hugging him and he grinned.

"I didn't know you guys would be here! What a coincidence. Kota I thought you would be with the Wild Wild Pussycats?" Kota shook his head and grinned at him.

"They told me you had an internship and it was your holiday so I came to look because it's been too long!" Kota _did_ look a bit older now that it had been awhile ago since they last met. He now turned to Eri who stared at him with a huge grin. "Well I can guess you wanted fresh air with us interns Eri?"

"Yep! Although I mainly came to see if you could cook more Caramel Apples for me... then Kota-chan and I met at your intern thingy and we both wanted to go to the park so your friends took us!" Kota went a little red at the cheeks and Izuku sat upright and put a hand on both of their shoulders. 

"Well come on, I'm sure you guys have been playing for awhile now so how about I make those Caramel Apples?"

"Hah?! Shitty nerd I didn't buy your ticket to come and play with some brats! Let's go before the place I reserved closes!" He grabbed Izuku by the collar and pulled him up. Kota punched Bakugou in the side with a suprising amount of strength.

"What the fuck brat!"

"Leave Deku alone! He said he would make us something!" Eri pouted and Izuku chuckled at how much they wanted to see him. His friends brightened up and turned to Bakugou.

"Dude is it that new restaurant which has amazing Katsudon and Pork Cutlet bowls? Can we come with you guys?!" Bakugou was about to object before Kirishima decided to add another thing in making it low enough so only Bakugou and Ochako and Asui could here as the crowded around him.

"I mean it's not like your on a date or anything~~"

"EH?!" Bakugou and Izuku yelled at the same time. Katsuki turned to the nerd and wondered if he heard Kirishima which would be embarrassing as fuck until he saw him soaked from head to toe and saw Kota grin whilst Eri was giggling. All of Izukus green curls stuck to his face and he shook his head sideways to try and remove most of the water.

He chased after the two kids half heartedly to which they squealed and Kota kept shooting clumps of water at Izuku as he slipped on it countless times. Once he caught up to them (without the use of his quirk) he picked them both up. "Got yo-" Kota splashed water right in Izukus face again and he dropped them both carefully before wiping his face clean. "Unfair on heroes but perfect to annoy Villains Kota, good idea" 

The black haired boy blushed at the compliment and thanked Izuku before mumbling something under his breath. Eri hugged the boy before pointing at Izuku. 

"He looks so silly Kota-chan!" Eri and Kota began to erupt into a heap of laughter and giggles so they didn't notice when Izuku grinned and started up his green spikes of lightening. He rubbed his sleeves together and touched both of their heads making their hair puff up with electricity and Izuku began laughing whilst they tried to fix their it. Ochako was staring at him with her eyes half lidded and it pissed Bakugou off. Sure the nerd looked cute but no need to make it that fucking obvi-

Wait wait wait backtrack Bakugou fucking Katsuki just used the word _cute_ to describe Deku who was soaked and chuckling at the two brats who were still trying to fix their hair. _He would be a perfect pare_ \- NOPE FUCK THAT!

"Fine fuckward you and the brats can come along but your paying for yourselves!"

They nodded in understanding and turned to tell the trio only to be stopped by Izuku running at them as fast as he could without his quirk whilst two angry looking kids chased him around the group as they ran circles around them before Kota stopped and Izuku jumped to his right to avoid him which ending up placing him right in Bakugous chest. The blonde froze not knowing what to do when Izuku didn't even flinch and just cling to him like a monkey whilst staring at the two kids who were now walking towards him.

"Brats you fucking get us soaked with that goddam quirk of yours and you won't see the end of it!" He scowled and made small crackles in his hands to prove a point. Eri stopped but Kota kept moving forward. _Cocky shit._ "Deku wasn't scared of someone twice his size so I wont be either." 

"Nice try Kota but I'm not letting go of my lifeline because of your touching words!" Izuku yelled as he pointed at Kota who grinned. 

"Then if you want to live another day you gotta do it Deku" Kota said with his chest puffed out and his head held high. Bakugou felt Izuku tense up before letting go of him and walking towards them slowly with his head hanging low. Izuku and the other kids turned their backs and the crouched down before they stood up and threw mud at everyones faces.

Izuku then yelled with a devilish grin. "IF YOU CAN'T BEAT EM, JOIN EM!!" The girls ran all around the spot but still couldn't escape the perfect aim of Deku and Kota. Eri needed a bit more help so every now and then Izuku would secretly use his quirk to boost the mud and she got happy every time she saw it go further. Bakugou doesn't know why he was the only one to observe how much Izuku was actually helping out the little girl but he found in interesting. He was dragged out of his own thoughts when he came face to face with the lump of green hair and emerald eyes. 

He leaned closer with his normal smile and Bakugou froze at the boy who was invading his personal space until at the last second when their noses were touching he got hit in the face by a handful of mud and worms. Izuku ran back towards Kota and Eri, giving them both a high five before he noticed Katsuki sprinting at them with explosions threatening to leave his hands and Izuku picked up the two kids and sprinted for his life as all three of them were laughing seeing as Bakugou didn't focus on getting the dirt off his face.

"NICE MUD MASK JERK! WHICH SPA DO YOU GO TO?" Kota yelled and Izuku stopped midair before he realised he was falling and turned so he would take most of the impact. They all heard a _'Thump!'_ and a tiny _'_ _Crack!'_ but Izuku paid no mind to it as he was gasping from air from all the laughing. He moved his hands as a warning to run to the other interns as the blonde was gaining on them quickly, knowing that he would be after the person who did the attack. Kota and Eri ran giggling to the other three who were covered in mud and Kota used his quirk to clean their faces and bodies, drenching them as well as they huffed.

When Izuku turned away from the 5 he was being towered over by Bakugou and he gulped with a nervous smile on his face. "K-Kacchan I'm not going to die am I?" Bakugou crouched down to his level, his expression blank and it mortified the green eyed boy at the silence. He would honestly rather yelling over silence any day because at least it was a reaction he could expect. The blonde grabbed him by the collar and sat him upright.

"Did you break a bone or some shit whilst pillowing the brats fall?" He lifted up Izukus right arm them his left which he hissed at before pulling back. 

"Kacchan it will heal don't worry about it..." Izuku said as he shakily got to his feet whilst brushing Bakugous arms off. He smile reassuringly before asking,"Oh didn't you want to take me somewhere today Kacchan before we found our friends?" Bakugou mentally slapped himself in the face for forgetting the main reason he came out here with Deku. He grabbed Izuku by the wrist and started pulling him out of the park as Izuku said his goodbyes and that he will _'Make Eri and Kota food next time'_ as if the nerd was actually that good at cooking...although the girl seemed really excited when he said he would. Maybe he isn't useless in the kitchen after all?

He shook the thoughts out of his head and continued walking down a new route he memorized late that night. He could barely remember that fact how Kirishima knew where they were headed but the idiot and Dekus friends had fucking _kids_ they needed to watch even if the brats came out here for Deku. He checked his time and was relieved when he saw they still had around an hour and a half until the place closed and he could spot the table in the back corner was empty. He didn't pay much attention to the nerd until now and saw his eyes look around the place in awe.

"Hello how may I help you today?" The woman said with a happy smile on her face. Izuku smiled back just as brightly and Bakugou merely huffed. "Katsuki Bakugou, booked one of the shitty tables here?" 

Izuku hit him on the arm and he cursed under his breath. "For God's sake Kacchan can't you go one sentence without swearing? Oh wait, it's you so of course not" Izuku sighed as he removed himself from Bakugous grasp. "I apologise for his attitude miss it's just who he is."

"Oh no worries we actually had some very loud people taking a table before you guys and if you listen you could probably hear them from here" Izuku chuckled and her smile grew even brighter. Bakugou watched her expression lighten and decided to break the mood. 

"Can we get to our fucking table now?" The woman look at him and her smiled seemed more forced as she led them to their table in the back corner next to a window which showcased a view of the outside area where the lights were brightly shining all sorts of colours. Izuku stared out the window in amazement at the light show and asked her about it.

"Oh those are rarely brought out. Our manager decided we would set up a dance floor etc. outside for special events such as this being our first week open we decided it would be nice to keep it up all through our opening times unless the weather isn't on our side. Next Monday will be when we take it down."

Izuku and Bakugou took their seats after thanking the lady who just smiled and gave them their Menus and once she was out of hearing range Izuku spoke, not removing his eyes from the Menu. "Kacchan why did you look like you were going to murder her?" Bakugou stared at the other with wide eyes even when they didnt take them off their Menu.

He regained his composure and crossed his arms before mumbling something under his breath annoyed. Izuku being the little shit he was felt like he should make sure everyone heard him as he asked. "Pardon Kacchan? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you...: he finally raised his eyes to meet the crimson ones across the table and for some reason held his breath longer than he thought he would.

"That bitch was too close to you for comfort Deku, probably obsessed or some shit like the other stabby bitch" 

"I just thought she found me easier to approach Kacchan" Izuku said confused as he tilted his head. Izuku was too goddamn innocent for Bakugou and it was almost funny at times how oblivious he could be..

"Pfft what the fuck is that supposed to mean Deku?!" Izuku sighed and held up three fingers as he spoke.

"Mainly three reasons Kacchan which you actually just demonstrated perfectly just now. Your first flaw is your swearing. It almost seems impossible to be around you for an hour without hearing atleast 20 different swear words leave your mouth people say it can have a bad influence on others." 

"The fuck you mean by tha-"

"Your second flaw is your tone Kacchan. No one else can pull off sounding pissed all the time as much as you do. Honestly its creepy and amusing at the same time. It's rare to hear any other emotion and even rarer to see you admitting them. Such as a few *cough* incidents before."

Bakugou knew what the nerd meant as he remembered their fight and he was still annoyed at himself for crying infront of Deku of all people, even his group of idiots would've been a better choice as they knew his fucking patience and emotional limits. 

"Third is one which also affects me a lot..." Bakugou leaned into his chair, wondering what would piss Deku off more than anything."Look I know nicknames is just a thing for you, you probably can't help it but... you say some nicknames like Kirishimas normally but with nicknames like mine you say it almost as if it was disgusting for you to even say. It kinda bothers me a bit..." 

Bakugou honestly didn't know what to say but luckily that gap was filled with the _same woman_ giving them their orders and walking away after looking at Izuku a bit longer than the blonde would've liked. Izuku obviously saw her but said nothing as he silently took his food and looked at it as he began taking a few bites of it. 

"Is it good? I made sure our chef did their absolute best on it! 

"Isn't the chef always meant to do their fucking best on all the dishes or some shit?" Katsuki deadpanned and honestly it could have been seen as a usual question of it wasn't for the bite in his tone. The girl glared at him before replying with a forced smile. "Of course but I recognise you guys from the Sports Festival and him from the Nighteye Agency conundrum, you were really cool and strong by the way. Not to mention taking care of that kid at the same time." She sighs before she is called over by the chef who seems to be giving her a lecture or something which Bakugou grins at.

He turns over to find Izuku looking absolutely relieved. "I felt her burning holes in the side of my head Kacchan...it was disturbing to say the least..."

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously before he saw her coming back in the corner of his eye and sighed in defeat, knowing she probably wasn't going to leave them alone until they leave. Bakugou saw her coming as well and decided to act before she could melt all over Deku again. He grabbed his plate and put it next to the nerds whilst walking a foot or so to sit down on the nerds side of the table which had their shoulders touching and Deku up against the wall and that was only so they could sit in some sort of peace.

The blonde and green haired boys turned their heads to see the girl again and Bakugou rolled his eyes so hard he swore he could see behind his skull.

"U-umm... I'm s-sorry f-for bothering y-ou guys." Bakugous glared only hardened and she took a wary step back but Izuku being the kind soul he is cut the tension. "Its fine I should have said something sooner miss. Kacchan and I just had a stressful month so he is a bit more on edge than he usually is..." Bakugou couldn't say that was much of a lie as that was their holiday in a nutshell, just absolute hell.

"Just scram before I get really pissed off" he mumbled and finally took his eyes away to look down at his food and to give the occasional side glance towards the green hair next to him. The girl left and that was thankfully the last they saw of her going to talk to them. The chef must have given her a hell of a lecture like Aizawa does because she didn't even look in their direction. Talk about your compliments to the chef, Bakugou thought he earned a pat of the back from fucking All Might for saving Izuku the annoyance.

"Hey miss! We are looking for two boys, a blonde and a green haired. They are friends of ours and these rascals couldn't help themselves." Bakugou recognised the voice of the redhead and groaned whilst looking off into their direction before elocking eyes with the young black haired boy who pointed him out the moment he was spotted.

Their friends all rushed over to them and whilst Kirishima and Asui sat opposite them with smiles on their faces, Mota and Eri were pushing Bakugou off his seat and replaced him with themselves as they looked at Izhku with big dopey grins. He ruffled their hairs before asking if Bakugou was ok and telling the boy and girl they could finish his food whilst they talked.

He held out his hand which Bakugou took after some hesitation as some of his Ego still remained in the back of his head. "I-I'm sorry Kacchan, I g-guess Eri and Kota really w-wanted to play more..." 

"Dude they are your number one fans and you haven't even finished half of school yet, how do you do it?" Kirishima asked with a chuckle to which Eri and Kota sprang up from the Katsudon and looked at Kirishima with stars in their eyes. "Deku saved us he is our hero!" They said at the same time, Kota looking slightly offended by the question whilst Eri paid no mind to it.

The rest of their time there was just everyone chatting and the kids finishing off the rest of the food. They all walked outside and Izuku took off his jumper and put it around Eri who was wearing a short sleeved dressed and she thanked him. "Now you wont be cold and you have a reason to meet up with me again Eri" he said with a bright smile. Kota pouted, "So wheres my reason?" 

"Hmm... what about a notebook?" Izuku said as he picked up one from his back pocket which had been covered by his jumper. Thankfully when Izuku got soaked it was mainly only his front side the water landed on and got hit with so his notebook and phone were completely fine. Kota eyes glowed as they took the empty notebook and Izuku smiled. "Why not make a few drawings for me and make a few with Eri? I'm sure they would be amazing Kota."

"Y-yeah... t-thank you v-very much Deku!" He exclaimed as he held the notebook close to his chest and walked off with the rest of the group leaving Izuku alone with the blonde who had been silent the entire time. "Kacchan what city are we in?" 

"...Hosu, why?" 

Izuku shocked Bakugou to say the least when he grabbed his hand and began pulling him into the centre of town before taking a few pathways until they were infront of an area which spread into a small forest where birds and animals could be heard. "I remembered how much you said you liked hiking Kacchan when you did it with Aunt Mitsuki when we were kids so I thought you might want to have a little stroll? Not as amazing but still similar in a way?"

"Oh um sure... aren't you exhausted nerd? I don't want to have to drag your ass back into the dorms" came the reply but Bakugou was already walking down a trail leaving the other to catch up with him which he did within seconds before matching their paces so he could keep up. 

"Kacchan knows I want to be like All Might, of course I should have enough energy to last a few overnights..." he pouted and they could hear the some splashes of water to their right along with a few chuckles. Their conversations were mainly Bakugou telling Izuku about all the trails he took back in their hometown and even how his mother would sometimes take him to go into the nearby mountains for a day or two if the weather was on their side. 

"Kacchan where are you going?" Izuku asked as they had taken a slight detour away from the trail but Bakugou just kept walking, not completely sure himsf until he saw a meadow with grass as vibrant as it can get under the moonlight of the full moon. He could hear Izuku gasp softly before moving forward a few steps with his eyes not leaving the moonlight almost as if he was being pulled towards it. "The moon got a shitty magnet on you or something Deku?" Bakugou smirked as the latter went red which turned into a soft purple with the help of the moon and rubbed the back of his neck before giving a brief explanation.

"I've looked at facts about my Zodiac as I always wanted to be open minded, apparently mine is the most connected to the moon." He heard the other scoff but shook it off before continuing. "Yeah yeah say what you want Kacchan but I find that most of the well known facts about my Zodiac actually apply to me greatly along with Togata - San."

"For example some people say the Cancer Zodiac would most have a decent relationship with an Aries" Bakugou chokes on the air for a second before coughing and waving a hand for him to continue. "Even though the Zodiacs seem like opposites that's what makes people believe they can be good for each other, encouraging the other into each others lifestyle. Other scenarios could lead to a lot of distrust if the couple doesn't act properly. However if they worked hard enough on understanding each other and opening up at a comfy pace for both then the relationship could be really amazing. Although this is just website information Kacchan so I am a bit meh on it... oh god I'm rambling on again I'm sorry..."

"S'fine nerd... I had to get used to it seeing as I'm going to be competing with your nerdy ass to get to number one. Might as well listen to whatever shit you gotta say even if it is something as stupid as Zodiac shit" 

"Try searching up your Zodiac sometimes Kacchan... you might be suprised with how right it could be about you. I certainly was to say the least." Bakugou grumbled and stood up, holding his hand out which Izuku took without a second thought. They walked back in a comforting silence and didn't speak much even as they got off the station and were now walking to their dorms. Once inside Izuku looked relieved as he put his shoes away before turning back to Bakugou who was now behind him which made him jump 2 feet into the air at least.

"You scared me Kacchan!" He pouted and crossed his arms which looked fucking _adorable_ in Bakugous mind. He shook his head and kicked off his shoes easily before grabbing Izukus hand. He saw the nerd turn a bit pink at the action and smirk. "Thought we were cocky a few hours ago? Where did the guy who threw mud at my face go, couldn't have been you..."

Izuku screwed his eyes shut and leaned upwards and pecked Bakugou lightly on the nose. He was aiming a bit lower but the boy was already embarrassed enough so he bolted for his room leaving a shocked blonde behind. Izuku binged watched a series about a group of 6 friends who had a ton of drama going for them and he must admit his favourite character was the flirty one as he never failed to make him laugh, the rich girl was funny too and seemed completely oblivious to the life of an adult.

Izuku had been so invested in watching them on his computer that he hadn't noticed his door opening quietly behind him before he heard something move on his bed and turned his head in an instant to see the blonde there, crossed legged and staring at the ground. "K-Kacchan?" He asked, pausing the video playing to turn his chair to face the boy. 

Bakugou mumbled something which Izuku failed to hear which got him sitting next to the blonde on the bed and leaning in with his head tilted. "Kacchan even with the silence I can barely hear you, can you speak up please?" Bakugou turned a bright shade of red which went unnoticed as the only light in the room was coming from the monitor. "I didn't mind it nerd... just shocked me" he grumed as he tucked his knees into his chest and rested his chin on them leaving Izuku to figure out the rest.

"Oh... _OH_ I didn't think K-Kacchan actually felt the same about me. That's a relief, I thought you would kill me at first." The blonde next to his chuckled and lowered his legs and arms showing that he felt less embarrassed. "I'm not gonna kill my rival, the worst I would have done is tell all those nerdy ass friends of yours."

"Oh god Ochako..." Izuku grumbled into his hands and sighed. "What the girl love sick for you or some shit?" 

"W-What no! I just mean she isn't going to leave me alone ever again if she found out I tried to kiss you Kacchan." 

"Try? You fucking failed at that nerd."

"Don't mock me when I am going to get 3 different lectures from my friends, Asui is probably the only one who will be calm about this Kacchan"

The lack of response from the latter confused Izuku and he turned his head to come face to face with the boy. He froze under the glare of those blood red eyes and his breath paused in his throat. "Deku."

"U-Uhm yes Kacchan?" He asked with a wobbly smile before the two were inches away from each other and Izuku had turned a bright. 

"You know if I plan on being your rival shitty nerd it means I gotta be better at fucking everything..."

"No-not everything K-Kacchan. Y-You don't _h-have_ t-to do everythi-"

Izuku was cut off when he felt warm lips on,his own and hesitated before his body disobeyed him and melted into it. Almost chasing after the boy when their lips finally parted. It took a moment before Izuku was putting both hands to his mouth and kicking Bakugou off the end of his bed onto his rug. 

"Shit nerd what the fuck!"

"Don't just do stuff like that Kacchan!" He removed his hands from his mouth to point at Bakugou accordingly.

"What so you get a fucking pass?!"

"I did it on the nose Kacchan!"

"Oh come on Deku..." Bakugou was now back on the bed and sitting against Izuku again with an arm around his shoulder to stop him from trying to shuffle away. 

"K-Kacchan!" He exclaimed whilst placing his hands to his face again and going a bright red. Bakugou slowly moved both of those hands from his face and put them behind him so Izuku would have to lean in closer. "What? I'm just being your rival Deku, I gotta be the best at everything don't I?"

"Yeah well don't practice on me!"

"Doesn't seem like the worst Idea nerd." He shrugged and Izuku desperately tried to scramble away from embarrassment but failed as Bakugous grip on his wrists tightened before he stared right into Izukus wide emerald eyes.

"U-Uhh...Kacch?-"

Bakugou was on him again in an instant and stopping Izukus question. He felt the nerd relax against him and began leaning back to try and get away. Bakugou only leaned forward as they landed on the bed and Izuku was gasping for air when Bakugou finally let go. 

"God-Give me a warning at least Kacchan!" He said with his eyes screwed shut and face practically glowing from the amount of red on it.

"Eh ok. Im gonna kiss you again"

"Wha- mph!" Bakugou was now leaning into him, pushing Izuku further into the mattress and was left gasping for air for only a second before he felt another wave of heat crash against him.

And they continued like that for a few more times before Izukus resolve melted and he just started to enjoy it. He never thought his Kacchan could view him like that but god if Izuku said he didn't feel good against him then he would be lying.

When Bakugo sat up he smirked at the trembling mess underneath him. "Wanted to do that even before that motherfucking pile of bones came along. Guess me saving your ass got you to finally let me in Deku" he teased and Izuku just squirmed underneath him. Bakugou finally got off of him and turned towards the door and began walking. He looked back to give a small wave at the nerd before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Once Bakugou was in his room he laid on his bed and sunk his bright red face into his pillow. He didn't think the nerd would like him enough to let him do that but god did he want it again. He wouldn't even care if it were during school as long as he knew he was the only one who could have that nerd. Bakugou never liked sharing to begin with and he felt like he was only going to get worse around the dude he practically made out with. 

Good thing school was on tomorrow and everyone would be back acting like normal. Were they in for a fucking suprise from the duo who always seemed to hate the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that concludes my first ever fic. I know it seems a bit rushed but I have so many other Ideas which I want to get on without trying to overwork myself. However I decided to try and give everyone some nice little surprises like the two Angel's who honestly took my heart away. 
> 
> I'm more on the newer side to Ao3 so remember that when I get a bit shy with writing about kisses. ;-;


End file.
